honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is the 139th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the hack and slash action-adventure video game X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It was published on February 28, 2017. X-Men Origins: Wolverine was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers -X-Men Origins: Wolverine on YouTube "The movie-tie-in that finally lets you use Wolverine's claws for their intended purpose: savage brutal murder!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - X-Men Origins: Wolverine Script From the people who brought you some of the best games about being a Jedi, comes the movie-tie-in that finally lets you use Wolverine's claws for their intended purpose: savage brutal murder! X-Men Origins: Wolverine In a sea of mediocre garbage built to cash in on Hollywood success, discover a movie game that actually doesn't totally suck. As you learn the secrets of Wolverine's past and discover how he got to become such a negative Nancy by stabbing some helicopters, solving some light puzzles, and slicing and dicing everything around you like a human blender. (Julia child impression) The trick is to get nice clean cuts. There we go. Follow loosely along with the plot of one of the worst X-Men movies as you experience a video game that is arguably better than the film where stars like Liev Schreiber, Hugh Jackman and - uh - Will.i.am? reprise their movie-roles and occasionally even sound like they are trying! As scenes of tepid dialogue and character building are mostly replaced with over the top action and opportunities for combat as you berserker-barrage your way through: future X-men, sentinels, brothers, and hundreds of meatbags dressed as soldiers. In a gameplay experience what starts out awesome and gets kinda repetitive at the end but still is way better than watching the actual movie. Would you like a bucket? Nooo! Discover the limits of your ability to empathize with human suffering as Origins unleashes the most violent depiction of wolverine you've ever seen a vicious killer who ruthlessly dismembers hapless grunts solves literally all his problems by attacking everyone he disagrees with. And tries pretend that he's a sympathetic character because a lady pretended to like him once then goes right back to slaughtering everyone in his path in a way that would make Kratos uncomfortable and getting his body torn apart in ways that really push that M rating -- unless of course you're playing the PS2 or Wii version, but we uhh... we don't talk about that one. Ughhhh. Master Origins' simple combat system and effortlessly stream together combos, grabs, parries and special attacks that shred your foes, impale them on spikes and send you flying across the room. And unleash brutal fatalities that will give you a vicious murder boner until you realize you'll be seeing that same animation a couple hundred more times and you start pushing through the combat sequences to get to the next ridiculous cutscene or quicktime event. Ahh, that one never gets old! So fill up those bones with adamantium and rediscover the origins of Wolverine a pretty good third person action game with insane gore whose plot is so forgettable the main character doesn't remember it at the end. Starring: Huge Actman Jackman as Wolverine; Bad Bromance Shrieber as Sabretooth; Colonel Jap Jonah Jameson; Before Jean; Boom Boom Pow; Avoid the Nord; Whole Lotta Lovin'; Explosive Hobo; World's Scariest Wade Reynolds as Deadpool; and Not Jennifer Lawrence Mystique. for X-Men Origins: Wolverine was 'X-Men Organs: Wolverine.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] X-Men Organs: Wolverine I wonder what happened to those movie-tie-in games? Just think of the terrible John Wick game we could be playing right now! Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Trailers about the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Reception Honest Game Trailers - X-Men Origins: Wolverine has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend noted "in the postmortem parody trailer review, the game seems to come out with fairly high marks. They compare it to the movie of the same name and note that it's a better X-Men: Origins product than the film itself. Of course, the movies had a thousand and one things wrong with it, most of all its incoherent plot, awful pacing and ridiculous characterizations that broke all sorts of continuity with every other film in the series." Usher also wrote, "the Honest Trailer rounds out by joking about how movie tie-in games have mostly all disappeared and then quips about how we could all be playing a 'terrible John Wick game.'" Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer Reminds Us The X-Men Origins: Wolverine Game Was Way Better Than The Movie ' - CinemaBlend article * 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Hack and slash games Category:Action-adventure games Category:X-Men Category:Raven Software Category:Activision Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Games Category:Marvel Games